


Fireworks

by demonsushi01



Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Altean Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dom Lance (Voltron), Dom/sub Play, Face-Fucking, Festivals, Galra Keith (Voltron), Grinding, Hair-pulling, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, Knifeplay, Knotting, Light System, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords, Sub Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonsushi01/pseuds/demonsushi01
Summary: Day 23. Ball/FormalPrince Lance of Altea gets ready for a masquerade they're holding to celebrate the unity between the Altean and Galran people. He gets pulled aside by Keith and they rile each other up until Keith submits and they have a bit of fun in the bedroom before they have to greet the party properly.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2k20 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay yeah, it'll be this masquerade party easy peasy  
> Me: //trips and suddenly 3 pages of smut comes out  
> Me: O-oh well... uh hmm

Lance stretches his arms out as the house staff dress him up and he listens vaguely to his butler about the plans for today. He first steps into dark blue pants with golden panels, laying over a plain white undershirt. Then his elegantly detailed overshirt, satin blue on one side, gold with white filigree on the other. The sleeves have panels of its opposite side and the center of his shirt, shoulders, and sleeve cuffs are all the same gold with blue swirls. 

They make sure his high collar is stiff and drape the blue headscarf around him as they slide on blue gloves and cover his fingers in baubles and rings. 

“Have you heard anything from the Galran Emperor?” Lance asks, thanking his staff as he takes his mask from them.

“Emperor Zarkon has extended his best wishes and thanks to the Altean kingdom for allowing this ceremony to take place, your highness.” His butler replies. 

“And the weather tonight?”

“Mild. Clear skies, perfect for witnessing the moon and stars.”

“Word from the embassy?” Lance steps into the boots offered to him.

“They predict no problems tonight.”

“Ain’t that the first.” He mumbles under his breath. “Any  _ other _ messages? Like, from my fiancé?”

“None since this morning.” He reports and Lance sighs softly. His fiancé mentioned he might not be able to attend tonight’s ball due to military exercises. It doesn’t stop him from frowning slightly. 

“Thank you.” Lance pushes his porcelain mask to his face. It covers most of it, leaving his left side of his forehead exposed as well as his left cheek while leaving his eye covered. The edges of the white mask have golden lace, everything else decorated in delicate swirls of blue and gold. 

The house staff places a modified crown on top of his head and mask. He looks himself over in the mirror, shifting the color of his skin to match the headscarf, and thanking them once again for their assistance. The only reason he opted out of a full face mask was it left him feeling claustrophobic and far too warm. 

He steps out of his room, follows his brothers and sisters out to the main floor. They’re expected to behave during this festival. Everyone he sees; Altean, Galran, upper-class, lower-class, they are all here and mingling excitedly. Bright colored outfits and masks adorn every person.

It’s perfect for this celebration of unity between them. No one knows that they’re haggling with  _ Prince  _ Lance over the price of small confetti poppers. No one knows they’re eating snacks alongside  _ Prince _ Lance. He thinks he counts easily over a hundred crowns like his and outfits far fancier than what he’s dressed in. He blends in so seamlessly.

So yes, he yelps when someone pulls him aside into a darkened alley, pressing him against the wall and whispering in his ear.

“Hello, my Prince.” The voice purrs. Lance gasps as it clicks in his mind.

“Keith!” He pushes him back to get a good look. He has a soft grey wooden mask that reminds him of a tree trunk. A sage top with dark green piping and detailing, stands out against lilac skin. Lance admires the Queen Anne neckline, his hand reaching out and pressing against the bare skin just below the exposed hollow of Keith’s throat. 

“You look amazing,” Lance says, eyes following the olive-colored sleeves inlaid with turquoise stones and trailing down to dark green pants. 

“No more than you.” Keith takes Lance’s hand and presses his knuckles to where his lips would be. 

“I thought you said you couldn’t make it.” He pouts. 

“I snuck out against my  _ captain’s _ orders.” Keith rolls his eyes. 

“Your captain is going to kill you and then  _ me _ . Especially if he found out you were sneaking off.” 

“Has to catch me first.” Keith shrugs. “Besides, I wasn’t about to let you celebrate alone.”

“Who said I was alone?”

“You did. Multiple times.” He chuckles and laces their fingers together. Lance touches Keith’s mask and wishes he could see his lover’s face, if only for the moment. Keith seems to share the sentiment, hand coming to press against his and sigh.

“I missed you,” Lance tells him. “So much.”

“I bet.” Keith squeezes his hands.

“I don’t even want to be at the festival anymore.” He whines.

“Then where would you go?”

“My room, back in the castle, because you’re  _ loud _ .” 

“You want me that badly, love?” Keith chuckles.

“Only because I never get to see you anymore with the wedding so close.” Lance frowns. 

“I know, but it’s to keep you from looking bad.” 

“So, let’s go.” Lance tugs his arm and tries to pull him from the alley. Keith can be stubborn though and pulls his lover back to him. 

“How about this,” His hand skims along Lance’s side and his marks glow faintly. “We stay for the festival a while, go to your room after the fireworks, and then come back out for the rest of the evening.”

“Tempting.” Lance hums, arms coming up to wrap around Keith’s shoulders. 

“But?”

“ _ But _ let’s make it more…  _ interesting _ .” 

“Interesting how?”

“Higher stakes. Essentially, whoever breaks first has to bottom tonight.”

“Why do I get the feeling you’re going to tease me all night long?” 

“Oh, not  _ all _ night.” Lance chuckles and pulls him out of the alleyway.

Being fully covered does mean most of Lance’s usual tricks of seducing Keith are out of the window, but that does mean that Keith will also have to try harder as well. Especially since the only marking he has visible is the bottom tip of his left facial one just below his eye. He leads Keith through some of the stalls he’d found earlier, making sure to press himself close to him. It helps immensely that there are plenty of people surrounding them and crowding the streets they walk.

His hands also wander along Keith’s body, up his arms, over his waist, across the exposed patch of his chest, and few passes at his ass and thighs. Keith’s touches do spark something inside him when he tries to get back at Lance, even going over where he knows Lance’s markings to be. But with the thick layers of his clothes he can’t get a read on Keith’s feelings. 

At one of the stalls he carefully presses the full length of his body against Keith’s side and rolls his hips ever so slightly against him. He makes sure to lean up and moan softly. He watches Keith’s pupils dilate, hears the hitch in his breath, and he can only imagine him biting his lip under his mask. Keith lets his thumb skim over his exposed mark as he brushes something off of his face.  _ Love, lust, desire, hot _ . It makes his knees a bit weak and his head spin.

But he refuses to lose this time. He ‘drops’ a ring onto the ground and bends over to pick it up, making sure to roll himself back against Keith’s crotch and drape himself backward over his chest. 

“How are you holding up?” He murmurs, adding a whine in. One of Keith’s hands grabs his hip firmly, the other sliding down along his thigh and back up.

“Peachy.” Keith sighs. Lance takes the hand on his thigh and drags it up along his chest. 

“Well, if you’re peachy then.” He chuckles stepping out of Keith’s grasp and turning around to face him. He can tell Keith probably isn’t going to last much longer, so he needs to hit him in a good spot before the guy can retaliate.

“Over here, I wanted to show you these.” Lance pulls his lover along and stops him at yet another stall. He looks over the glittering pieces of metal and he can feel Keith tense beside him. The store owner encourages them to inspect the knives, showing them how to open a few up and then warns them to be careful as they are sharp to start with.

Lance carefully plucks one knife after another up to show to Keith. Most he finds to be of high quality and look like wonderful pieces of art. Then he ramps it up, inspecting another and then looking over at Keith. He flicks it open and he knows he has his lover’s full attention. He takes a quick glance to make sure the store owner is a bit preoccupied with the crowd and then taps the blade to his mask’s lips. Then he ghosts the tip of the knife along Keith’s exposed chest and he watches him still immediately. 

“It’s nice isn’t it?” Lance asks him, moving to press the flat end against his sternum. “It looks lovely against you.”

“Lance.” He hisses.

“Hmm?” Lance steps closer and trails the knife a bit lower. 

“Your room.” He growls.

“So you submit?” Lance raises an eyebrow.

“I do.” Keith tilts his head back instinctively.

“Good boy.” Lance pats his chest and turns to the store owner. 

He buys the knife, lets the man peace tie it, and then takes Keith by the hand back to the castle grounds. A few of the maids still on duty giggle knowingly as Lance passes them with his lover. Then he’s pushing his door open and pulling Keith inside.

“Get those clothes of yours off before I ruin them.” Lance orders, locking his bedroom door. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith responds immediately, mask and hood coming off.

“And make sure it’s neat, no messes.” Lance reminds him before he can toss it to the ground. Keith sets his stuff on the desk and Lance drinks in his flushed face. He watches Keith unclip the clasp holding the collar together and pulling it off his shoulders. Next is his top, both are folded neatly and sat with his mask. 

Lance steps over to him, reaching out and trailing his fingers along Keith’s chest. He swallows, fingers fumbling with his belt for a moment before he’s setting it aside as well. He kneels before Lance, unlacing his boots and setting them aside, pulling his pants off as he gets up. He folds them and sets them with the rest of his clothes. 

“Come here.” Lance motions for Keith. “I don’t know how I’m in this so you’ll have to be gentle.”

Keith starts with the crown, then moves to his headscarf. Lance lets his skin return to its natural color as he pulls his shirts off. Keith folds them and sets them next to his clothes. He pauses for a moment and Lance pulls the knife from his pocket and removes its peace tie. He flicks the blade open and he points it at Keith.

“Well come on now, I’m still dressed.” 

“Yes, sir.” Keith stares at the blade as he kneels. Lance lifts one foot, setting it against Keith’s thigh to let him untie it. Keith gently guides his leg out of his boot, pressing his lips to his knee. He does the same with his other boot and tucks the pair next to his. Keith moves to get up but stops when Lance moves the blade closer to him. 

“Did I say you could get up?”

“No, sir.” Keith shivers. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“I’ll let you slide with this one since it’s been so long.” Lance hums, pulling the knife back and carefully tapping it against his lips. 

Keith’s hands twitch, hesitate even, and Lance raises a brow. Slowly his hands move up to Lance’s belt and when he nods encouragingly Keith is quick to finish undressing him. He remembers at the last second to fold them up and then shuffles awkwardly on his knees to the table to put the clothes there. Lance sits at the edge of his bed and waits for Keith to turn around.

“Good boy. Come here.” He smirks and enjoys the way it makes Keith squirm. Keith goes to stand up again and Lance clicks his tongue sharply in disapproval, causing him to freeze. 

“No,  _ crawl  _ over here.” Lance rolls the knife in his hand and Keith nods, crawling over to Lance with a darker flush along his cheeks and chest. He stops in front of Lance and he spreads his legs for Keith’s shoulders to fit. 

“All the way.” He reaches out with a free hand and gently tugs on Keith’s hair. Keith shuffles closer and shifts to his knees. He sits still, waiting for his next orders, and when he drags the flat side of the knife gently across Keith’s jaw he holds his breath.

He trails the tip of it along the side of his neck and watches Keith fight against his instincts to expose more of his throat to his lover to avoid injury. When he moves the knife away, Keith releases a shaky breath he’d been holding. Lance chuckles, repeating the gesture down his other cheek and along the column of his throat.

“ _ Good _ .” He says collapsing the blade and setting it aside for now. Keith shudders, head finally falling back as he whimpers. He holds his hands out and Keith is quick to offer his hands up. Lance takes them, pressing them against his thigh marking and moans as Keith’s feelings hit him like a tidal wave.

He drags them up higher off his marks before he can get lost in Keith and spreads his legs further. Keith rolls his head forward, watching Lance intently. He knows Keith is a hair-trigger away from springing forward and Lance doesn’t deny him further. 

“Hungry?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Well, you’ve been good enough,” Lance hums, moving a hand to tangle in Keith’s hair. “Show me you deserve more.” He doesn’t even need to pull Keith close, he just dives in eagerly. 

Keith’s fingers shift and grip at his inner thighs as he slides his tongue along Lance’s folds. Lance bites his lip and sighs softly, not willing to give any sounds away too soon. One of Keith’s hands moves to spread his folds, fingers pressing against the blue glowing mark that covers his groin.

It makes his head swim, especially as Keith sucks and traces his small nub. His fingers tighten in Keith’s hair and pull him closer, hips rolling as he grinds up against his face. A moan slips out of him in response to Keith’s own pleasure spiking through him. 

“I always forget how much you love it when I fuck your face.” Lance chuckles and shivers from Keith purring softly, tongue slipping lower and dipping into his entrance. “Yes! Just like that!” He gasps. He glances down and sees the hazy look in Keith’s eyes, mind blank as he happily lets Lance use him for his own pleasure.

Keith’s hand that’s still on his thigh scoots back and presses firmly against the marks there. Lance gasps, mind starting to swim as he gets lost in Keith's feelings. It’s hard for him to tell where  _ Lance _ ends and  _ Keith _ begins. Both swirl and mix. All Lance can feel is  _ pleasure _ . 

“Keith,  _ fuck _ , baby.” He thinks he says. He can’t be sure, not when it feels he’s blurring at the edges and becoming one whole entity with Keith. 

It all peaks and hits him hard. But Keith doesn’t immediately let up and Lance shivers as another rush of pleasure runs through his veins and he’s being pinned by Keith. His brain sparks and fizzles and he falls backward, fingers twitching and grabbing at the air. 

“Fuck! Yel-- yellow!” He chokes out and Keith finally relents. His hands move off Lance’s markings, rubbing soft circles in his skin away from them. 

It still takes Lance quite some time to sort out what he’s feeling, what’s him again before he shudders, and takes a deep breath.

“Okay?” Keith asks. Lance pushes himself back up and stares down at Keith still obediently kneeling before him. 

“Sec.” He mumbles, cupping Keith’s jaw in his hand. Keith leans into the touch and purrs, a deep rumble in his chest. When he feels like he’s organized back into his body he runs his fingers through Keith’s hair and then taps his jaw.

“Green.” He whispers.

“Green.” Keith agrees. With that Lance tugs at Keith’s hair and he follows. 

“Definitely deserve more.” 

“Do I?” Keith whimpers as Lance pulls him up onto the bed with him. 

“Yes, for being so good.” He kisses the side of Keith’s throat and urges him to lay back against the bed. “But we do it my way.”

“Always.” Keith nods eagerly. Lance grabs the knife and makes sure it’s still closed then sets it beside Keith’s head. He runs his hands along his chest and stomach then teasingly traces his length. Keith gasps as Lance wraps his hand and pumps it. 

“Close to your heat?” 

“N-no, sir.” Keith clings to the sheets and does his best to not buck into Lance’s hands. 

“Are you lying?” 

“No, sir.” He shakes his head. 

“Good.” Lance hums and straddles his hips. Keith watches him with rapt attention as Lance holds his member steady and slowly sinks down onto him. When he’s fully seated, he shivers as his marks press against Keith. 

He bites his lip as he feels himself twitch around his lover. To encourage him to stay still, Lance reaches over and grabs the knife, flicking the blade open once again. There’s a sharp spike in Keith’s pleasure and Lance smirks down at his toy. He rests the tip against his chest and he immediately freezes again. 

“So good. So still.” He chuckles and lightly drags it down his chest. Slowly he puts more pressure as he makes a new pass, a thin pink line rising up but without breaking the skin. He flips it so the flat edge presses against Keith’s chest and rolls his hips. 

“Keep being good for me baby,” Lance tells him as he slowly fucks himself on Keith. “You tell me when you’re close okay?”

“Yes, sir!” 

“Eager.” Lance shivers at the pleasure spike from Keith. “Touch me.”

He bounces happily on his lover, rolling his hips back and firmly grinding down against him. Keith, aware of the knife still against his chest, grabs at Lance’s hips and thighs. He eventually has one hand slip lower, fingers eagerly giving something for Lance to rock his nub against. 

“You feel amazing Keith.” He moans. “Could fuck you all day like this.” 

“Lan-- Sir!” Keith trips and Lance lets it slide, mainly because his brain is too far gone to focus. He can feel it building up in Keith, feel the base of Keith getting thicker.

“Gods Keith, I want you to breed me.” He pulls the knife away from Keith, closing it before his lover can do something unsafe. Which he does, grabbing Lance firmer and snapping his hips up into him with a possessive growl. 

“Fuck! Keith!” Lance moans. “Are you close?” He asks though he knows the answer.

“C-Close.” Keith chokes out, confirming. Lance nods and leans down. He bites hard at the long since healed scar at the junction between Keith’s neck and shoulder. 

Keith’s back arches up sharply, nearly in half as he screams and clings to Lance. Lance muffles his own pleased cry, finishing, getting the entire wave of Keith’s feelings, and finishes a third, no fourth time. Keith falls boneless back against his mattress and Lance pushes himself up. He knows from experience it’ll take Keith a few minutes before he’s able to be free. 

Lance hums happily, tracing soft patterns along Keith’s chest. Keith purrs and he smiles in response. 

“You doing alright there, kitten?” Lance asks. Keith makes a noise he doesn’t understand but it sounds positive enough. 

When he can finally get off of Keith he lays next to him. Keith pulls him close, nuzzling into Lance’s chest. They lay like that, hearing the fireworks popping in the distance. Every mark Keith is pressed against radiates love, affection, pride, pleasure. There’s a knock on his door and Lance throws the blankets over them both. 

“Yes?”

“Prince Lance? The maids have told me General Kogane is with you.” His butler calls from the other side of the door. Lance looks down at Keith who blinks slowly.

“He’s with me right now, yes.” Lance blinks slowly back and warm fuzziness fills his marks from Keith.

“I’ll be sure to inform his captain.” The butler sighs, amused. “But for now, does he have something to wear to the ball?”

“He does.”

“Good, we’ll be introducing you both then. Please be advised to be ready in fifteen minutes.”

“We will,” Lance promises. “Hear that Keith, you need to get your brains back in fifteen minutes.”

In five minutes Keith is alert enough to get himself up and dressed. He helps Lance get back into his own costume and they’re both standing outside his bedroom when Lance’s butler comes back to get them.

They’re guided out to the ballroom and wait for their cue. He takes Keith’s hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze to help settle the nerves he knows Keith is getting. 

“It’s okay.” He whispers. 

“Please honor us all in welcoming my son, Prince Lance of Altea, and his fiancé General Keith Kogane from House of Marmora.” 

“Let’s go.” Lance pulls his husband-to-be out to the floor, raising their hands together to the cheers of the crowd.

“Allow them to open the dance floor for us all.” Lance’s father continues. 

“Hope you have your dancing shoes.” Lance snickers and steps to the center of the floor. 

“Please lead.” 

“Of course.” Lance takes the correct position.

He guides Keith through an elegant dance along the floor though by no means a traditional one. He knows traditional dances between the two cultures are just too different to combine properly, so he makes a new one on the fly. Perhaps it’s due to still wanting to be close to Keith but he keeps him pressed close, stepping and moving his feet to the beat of the song. 

After the dance ends, the ball goes into full swing. He dances a few more times with Keith. He introduces him properly to a few noble Alteans who are more than happy to see him. They have to awkwardly greet Keith’s captain who gives them a  _ look _ . But other than that they have a wonderful night.

And when the party ends they return to Lance’s room for a second round that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to my wife and one of my close friends for reading over my smut and helping make it better  
> I'm so red yall don't even know
> 
> Anyway! Day 31 is "Free Space" and I have a small survey to see what prompt you guys would like me to use for that day. It's a simple google form with five options and it should allow you to do it without needing an email. I will close the form on the 29th and announce the winner on the 30th You can find it here: https://forms.gle/GE36oDv1s8B7dohp8
> 
> With that said! Feel free to talk to me on demon-sushi on Tumblr or in the comments below <3


End file.
